


Perfectly wrong

by yoimwriting



Series: Heaven on earth (with a little bit of hell) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel Magnus Bane, Angel Ragnor Fell, Asmodeus is God, Bottom Magnus Bane, Demon Alec Lightwood, Enemies to Lovers, First Meetings, Forbidden Love, Guardian Angel Raphael Santiago, Human Simon Lewis, M/M, Mild Smut, POV Magnus Bane, Soul Selling, Top Alec Lightwood, let's add fuckbuddies too because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwriting/pseuds/yoimwriting
Summary: Angels.Heavenly creatures that have one purpose and one purpose only and it's to keep peace on earth, keep an eye on the humans. Maintain the balance between good and bad, keep the darkness at bay and always one step ahead to prevent any trouble.But above all, be the dutiful soldiers that they were created for.And as the dutiful son and soldier that he was, his main priority was his brother Raphael, to never let him down and help him ever in whatever he needed. So, when a human gets in the middle of his brother's happiness, it's up to Magnus to fix that, leading him to meet a demon.It's all downhill from there.





	Perfectly wrong

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S UP, MY GUYS?? I'M BACK!!
> 
> YOU ASKED FOR IT, SO HERE IT IS!
> 
> I told a few of you that this may become a series and that's true, my guys, this is officially a series and I'm already working on the second part. I'm thinking that "Blurred Lines" happened way into the future and I have to see how to connect the dots with that one BUT IN THE MEANTIME I WANT YOU GUYS TO ENJOY THIS VERY FIRST PART.
> 
> Okay, so. This is not a continuation of "Blurred Lines". As the summary said, this is their first meeting. What happened that led Magnus to meet Alec? And that's how it starts. 
> 
> I want to give extra thank you to the people that ask for more and enjoyed "Blurred Lines" just as much I liked writing it. You guys are the real MVPs :)
> 
> I'll let you guys sin ;) E N J O Y

Angels.  
  
Heavenly creatures that have one purpose and one purpose only and it's to keep peace on earth, keep an eye on the humans. Maintain the balance between good and bad, keep the darkness at bay and always one step ahead to prevent any trouble.  
  
But above all, be the dutiful soldiers that they were created for.  
  
Well, Magnus would say that he was doing a good job. Not at keeping an eye on the humans because he just couldn't stand those awful creations but for everything else, he was good. Not that he hated them but he still couldn’t understand why they were so flawless, sometimes useless.  
  
Every angel knew who Magnus was: the favorite son, the perfect creation. The one could never be tarnished or otherwise would feel the full wrath of god himself, Asmodeus.  
  
Magnus just wanted to do his job while keeping peace on heaven because he knew there were a few angels who wanted his position, be the favorite, be the one who Asmodeus could trust and that was something he couldn't let happen. It would be hell on heaven. War between angels.  
  
Being so deep in thought, he didn't saw Ragnor, a higher angel and his confident, approaching him with a stern face.  
  
Magnus braced himself. That face meant there was trouble, probably on earth.  
  
"We have a problem" Ragnor announced, reading Magnus' thoughts.  
  
"Please tell me that this doesn't involve a wooden horse and a woman." Magnus pinched his nose and close his eyes. "I can't deal with another war like that."  
  
Ragnor sighed a wistful sigh. "Those were the golden ages."  
  
Magnus frowned but didn't comment. Even though they couldn't age like the humans, Ragnor acted like an old one.  
  
Humans could rub off on angels after keeping an eye on them after a long time.  
  
"What happened now?" Magnus asked instead.  
  
"Humans are getting intelligent or angels are dropping artifacts from heaven for humans to find. I don't know which one is worse." Ragnor took a breath. "A prickly human found the Holy Grail and we need to retrieve it before something bad happens."  
  
Magnus stared, blankly, at his friend. "So?"  
  
"What do you mean 'so'? You know what happens when a human gets their hand on something big like that. They lose their minds. So, we need every angel on this." Ragnor stopped to look around and frowned. "Where is Raphael?"  
  
Magnus looked around too. Raphael was one of those angels who was ready whenever a catastrophe happened and would be the first one to offer himself off for the duty. The fact that he wasn't there already, it was worrisome.  
  
"I'll look for him" Magnus said.  
  
By the face Ragnor made, it was clear he didn't like that because that meant less hands on the task at hand but nodded anyway because Ragnor himself needed to be at the front of this.  
  
"Don't take too long."  
  
And with that, Ragnor turned around to keep recruiting the rest of the angels.  
  
Raphael shouldn't be hard to find. Out of all the angels, he was the one that Magnus could call 'brother'. Even thought they were all creation from his Father, it wasn't like they were family, not at all. Soldiers with common roots, more like it, but Raphael was the exception to this rule.  
  
Knowing how broody he could get, Magnus walked towards Raphael's chambers. Still, whatever was happening with him, usually didn't matter when it came to their duty. As angels, they didn't have time to have a crisis.  
  
_We are not humans._  
  
When he finally reached it, he knocked the door, warning Raphael that he was there, and went in.  
  
"Raphael?"  
  
And there he was, sitting at the edge of his seat and with his head lowered.  
  
"Raphael, what happened?" Magnus asked, walking forward. "The rest need us. It's very unlike you to be hiding."  
  
Raphael shook his head, still not looking up, which made Magnus get even more worried. He walked until he was in front of his brother and crouched.  
  
"What happened, brother?" he asked again, softly this time. "What got you like this?"  
  
After visibly swallowing, probably working up the courage to say whatever he had to say, Raphael looked up and said, "I made a huge mistake."  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's nothing big. Probably a–"  
  
"I fell in love, Magnus" Raphael said, making Magnus shut up altogether.  
  
_‘I fell in love_. _’_ Something an angel shouldn't even be capable of doing. They were created to do their jobs, keep the peace between heaven and hell, make sure humans wouldn’t fall off a cliff. Falling in love has always been out of the norm and it was punished because it meant the angel was distracted.  
  
Love was for humans, not angels. And yet, here Raphael was, confessing his love, his sin.  
  
"Are you sure? This could only be an infatuation, something minor, no–"  
  
Raphael shook his head, vehemently. "I'm sure and I'm– I'm scared, Magnus. What if another angel finds out? Or worse, what if Asmodeus finds out?"  
  
He would fall. Raphael would be stripped out of his wings and forced to fall on earth and live like a human, not knowing that he was angel before.  
  
They both knew that.  
  
"Don't panic. At least no one but me knows. Right?" Raphael nodded, and Magnus felt like breathing again. "It's not too bad. Maybe if you don't go to earth, this could pass."  
  
"I'm a guardian angel, Magnus. I must go to earth. Part of the job."  
  
True but still. It was too risky.  
  
It wasn't like this was the first time that had happened but it was frown upon and Father had made sure that no one else had these unnecessary feelings.  
  
Raphael's gaze lowered and Magnus knew right away this was far from the end of the conversation.  
  
"There's something else, right? Something you are not telling me."  
  
Raphael didn't reply right away. He took a moment to sighed and looked up. "My human, the one that I..."  
  
Magnus stared just so he wouldn't end up screaming.  
  
A guardian angel falling in love with their designated human.  
  
And yet, he knew this wasn't the worst part.  
  
"My human sold his soul," Raphael continued, grief in his voice, "I failed as his guardian to prevent that from happening. He sold it because his sister was dying and he couldn't– It was too much for him, so he sold it to a demon."  
  
Magnus nodded; it wasn't odd for a human to give out his soul for their loved ones. Personally, Magnus couldn't fathom why someone would do such a thing, give a piece of yourself knowing you wouldn't be the same for the rest of your life.  
  
That was like giving out his wings, something so special to him.  
  
"But selling it won't fix anything. Demons are liars at best and killers at worst. What was he thinking?"  
  
"He loves his family, Magnus, something we don't know anything about" Raphael spoke with a sharp edge on his tone. This was affecting him in a way Magnus couldn't understand.  
  
"What's so special about this human that got you feeling like this?"  
  
Feeling. That was a start. Since when Raphael has been feeling? Angels didn't get that luxury. Father made sure of it.  
  
Raphael dropped his gaze along with his head, like he was ashamed.  
  
And maybe he was. Angels were supposed to be perfect, no flaws, no emotions that could cloud their judgement, and here Raphael was, feeling sadness for a human.  
  
"I need your help, Magnus" Raphael pleaded after a moment of silence.  
  
"I can't help his sister. I don't have the powers to do that, you know that" Magnus mumbled. He wouldn't understand why the human was doing this, but it was affecting his brother and he would do anything to help him at least. "Maybe try to slow down the process of her dying, maybe that–"  
  
Magnus stopped talking when Raphael started shaking his head.  
  
"The sister is feeling better, the deal worked but he... Simon is soulless and I just– He's going to hell after this, Magnus. I won't be able to see he again, to keep an eye on him. I'm just–"  
  
"Don't you dare say useless" Magnus cut him off, same sharp edge Raphael had used earlier. "You're anything but that. I'll– I will fix this. I promise."  
  
He turned around, not waiting for Raphael to speak up. Maybe he didn't understand the humans' way of acting but perhaps going out of their way to help their family was something he could understand.  
  


∞

  
  
Let it be known that Raphael was everything to him and that was why he was in this godforsaken crossroad, waiting for a demon to show up. He felt filthy of just thinking about it.  
  
And then he felt it.  
  
The air changed, getting thick almost unbearable. It was hotter than before and there was the unmistakable smell of sulfur. Hell.  
  
Magnus turned around and what he saw was completely different from what he was expecting.  
  
The "demon" before him was tall, taller than him that is, wearing a three-piece suit (Ragnor taught him that) that hugged him in all the right places, his hair dark as his eyes. A smirk plastered on his plump lips, a chiseled jaw and porcelain skin.  
  
He was beautiful.  
  
Magnus instantly hated him.  
  
"Aren't you a sight for these doomed eyes?" The demon talked, his voice rich and deep. The black shifted to show hazel eyes. "When I heard an angel wanted to make a deal with a demon, I had to come here myself, see if it was true."  
  
The demon's gaze went up and down on Magnus' frame. It looked like the demon was sizing him up but Magnus knew better, he was being checked out. Magnus knew when lust was involved, and this wasn't an exception.  
  
The demon's smirk widened when Magnus stood his ground and didn't reply right away. "Well, rumors were true: angels are condescending pricks. Am I too low for you to answer me, your highness?"  
  
"Monarchy was the worst invention humans ever created" Magnus said instead.  
  
The demon's eyebrows went up in surprise. "That wasn't the answer that I was expecting but I'll take it. And since we're getting close and personal–"  
  
"We aren't."  
  
" –Let me introduce myself. I'm Alexander, at least for the meantime. Greater demon, mind you." He smiled, like that was the best he could ever achieved. "I deal with all the deals, favors and soul bonds that happen between my demons and the human realm. The best ones, if I say so myself."  
  
A demon that was beautiful and full of himself. Of course.  
  
"I'm Magnus" he said, plainly, because he knew that if he didn't answer, this conversation would last forever and that wasn't in his plans.  
  
Alexander stared at him for a moment and then crossed his arms. "So, tell me, angel. What do you need me for?"  
  
"I need a human's soul back."  
  
"Yeah, no. That's not how it works. You give me something I want and then I can give you something you want. That's how deals work, angel."  
  
"First of all," Magnus said, stepping forward, "don't call me angel. I know you're mocking me and I don't have time for this and even if I had, I wouldn't waste it with a demon. Second of all," he moved again until he was closer to Alexander, their chests almost touching, "why on earth do you think I would give you something from me?"  
  
Alexander grinned, chuckling. "Aren't you a fiery one? I like it."  
  
That chuckle, the fact that he somehow said that he liked Magnus... For the first time ever, he felt something deep within him but he would be dammed if he started thinking about it, looking for reasons as to why he felt this weird warm sensation.  
  
"Listen, I have a job too and I can't leave without something from you. Now, you can give me something special, like your wings," at that, Magnus bristled, ready to snap the demon's neck. Alexander smiled even more, knowing that what he had said, caused the desired effect. "Or we can forget about this meeting."  
  
"Believe me, I want to forget this happened right away," Magnus replied. He breathed out and turned around because being this close to him was getting confusing. He wanted to kill him on the spot but also, there was something so alluring about him. "What do you want?"  
  
He might as well cave in. This was for Raphael, he wouldn't do this for anyone else and if he had to endure this insufferable demon, then so be it.  
  
Even with his back turned, Magnus knew the ever-present smirk was back. Alexander won.  
  
"Usually, I would take a soul for another one and we would close this deal with debauchery." He stopped and Magnus waited for whatever bullshit that would come from the demon. "I mean, I wouldn't mind tarnishing that body of yours."  
  
Again, that warm feeling residing in his lower abdomen that had no business existing in the first place. He was an angel, for fuck's sake, he should be above of feeling something as basic as lust. He shouldn't be feeling at all.  
  
Probably a trick from the demon.  
  
"I should have known" Magnus said turning around, "you are as basic as a human, turning everything into sex. That's how it's easy for you to trick them."  
  
Alexander shrugged. "It's a pleasurable activity and it's the best way to close a deal." He stopped, staring at Magnus, his gaze flicking from one part of his body to another, then settled again on Magnus' face. "However, I like this innocent aura you have going on, so I think I'm going to skip this part. Just for you, angel."  
  
Magnus scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "The fact that I have to see humans every day and witness how they throw themselves at every sin, no one can be innocent after that."  
  
"Oh, but have you tried it?" He stalked forward, his wicked grin back. "It's phenomenal. The things that I would do to you... You would forever remember them, Magnus. I assure you that."  
  
Magnus gulped down the sudden need to agree to that invitation, that warm feeling getting hotter. He looked up to Alexander's eyes, those that turned black.  
  
"There's no need to talk about it."  
  
"It's true. It's better if I just show you."  
  
Alexander closed their distance and moving his hand forward, he placed his fingers in Magnus' forehead. The movement was so fast, Magnus didn't have time to think about it before everything changed.  
  
Magnus found himself laying over golden sheets, just like Alexander had described. He was completely naked, his knees bent forward exposing all his lower parts.  
  
And then Alexander appeared before him in the same state of nakedness that he was.  
  
Magnus didn't want to, he really tried not to but it seemed that in this illusion/dream/trick whatever it was, he was weak. He couldn't help but stare at Alexander's body, the way that every muscle was defined and tight. It was inevitable how he looked down, passing the hairy chest, following the trail that led to his manhood.  
  
Magnus felt himself blush, his body lighting up with, well, Alexander's presence. He wanted to feel disgusted, he wanted to say no, scream that this was wrong, and he didn't want this.  
  
But he didn't feel that. At all.  
  
Instead, his mouth watered when his gaze landed once again on that body. For the first time in his life, he wanted.  
  
Magnus wanted Alexander.  
  
Alexander smirked. "I know what you're thinking. I want you too, angel. If only you could see; you look beautiful."  
  
The moan that rippled from his throat, loud and deep, was inevitable too, his back arching up. His body felt too hot, it was too much. He needed—  
  
"What do you need, angel?" Alexander's sultry voice was close, his lips grazing his ear. Magnus shuddered. "Tell me."  
  
"I don't..." He shook his head. "I don't know. I just– My body, is burning up."  
  
Alexander chuckled, the sound low and so alluring Magnus couldn't help but moan again.  
  
"I like you like this" Alexander said, his lips moving down to latch on Magnus' neck, biting down, "all pliant and wanting me."  
  
Magnus swallowed, trying to form coherent words but the only thing he could focus was Alexander's lips, Alexander's body close to his own, his hands on his hips keeping him in place.  
  
He opened his mouth but no sound came out, his back arching up again when one of Alexander's hand moved to his inner thigh, spreading his legs even more. Magnus didn't even notice when Alexander moved but now he was hovering over his own manhood, and it was like he was out of breath, panting, feeling his thighs trembling at the prospect of Alexander moving his mouth and-  
  
He looked up and smiled. "That's it, darling. I know what you want."  
  
And suddenly, they were back to that crossroad, Alexander a few feet apart, his smirk back and Magnus–  
  
Magnus was panting, swallowing, his mouth suddenly dry. He looked around, just to make sure that whatever that was, was over.  
  
It was a dream that felt too real.  
  
He didn't need to feel disappointed but lately, he was feeling things he didn't need to feel. Magnus turned to look at the demon and let rage fill him up.  
  
"What the fuck was that?"  
  
Alexander shrugged. "I was just showing you what you really wanted, angel. That's it."  
  
"Why would I want to lay in bed with you? Why would I want to have sex in the first place?" Magnus never thought he would be stressed out about an illusion but lately things hadn't gone like he wanted.  
  
Before Alexander could come up with something filthy, Magnus raised a hand and stopped him. "You know what? I don't want to know. You had your fun, now give me the soul."  
  
Alexander chuckled while shaking his head, his gaze steady on Magnus. " I need a name, angel."  
  
"Simon Lewis."  
  
Raising his hand, Alexander snapped his fingers. "Done. Your precious human has his soul back."  
  
Suddenly, he was in front of Magnus again, not even letting Magnus prepare himself. What was wrong with him? He was better than this.  
  
"And you angels fill your mouths saying demons are liars and play games, but you can't even hold the end of your bargain."  
  
Magnus didn't look away, holding the other's gaze. "I don't deal with demons."  
  
Alexander's eyes flashed red for a second and turned back to their hazel color. "I know what you want and it's just a matter of time until you come looking for me."  
  
Magnus glared at him but didn't reply, mostly because there wasn't much to say. If he did, he would be giving something away and Alexander would know.  
  
Alexander looked at him for a second and the second, he disappeared. And Magnus–  
  
Magnus breathed again.  
  


∞

  
  
Back in heaven, Magnus went straight to Raphael's chambers. He needed to know that what he did payed off and the only one with an answer was his brother.  
  
There was the possibility that Alexander lied but wasn't going to dwell on that. Not when the name led to that damn illusion and that was a door he didn't want to open.  
  
When he reached his destination, Raphael was there and immediately he turned, his eyes wide, alarmed.  
  
"Where were you? Ragnor was throwing a fit because we needed you out there."  
  
"It was just a cup" Magnus replied, rolling his eyes, "I'm sure all of you handle it."  
  
Ragnor was just being dramatic but he knew it was for their own good. He would try to keep them all in line just so Father wouldn't reprimand them or punish them for bad behaviour.  
  
"Did you see your human?" Magnus asked.  
  
"Yes, he looked more... Alive..." Raphael stopped himself when realization sank in. "What did you do? Did you sell your soul?"  
  
"No, of course not. I... I talked to the demon." He grimaced. It sounded ridiculous but it was the truth.  
  
Partly true, at least.  
  
Raphael frowned. "So, did you ask a demon oh so nicely to bring a soul back?" Magnus nodded and Raphael scoffed. "I don't know how you want me to believe that."  
  
Magnus opened his mouth, ready to reply, but stopped himself. Raphael was an angel who could see through bullshit and Magnus knew he was heading that way but how could he say something like _'he tricked me into showing me my deepest desires and took payment from that'_? Not even Magnus believed that.  
  
So Magnus just shrugged and hoped Raphael would deem that enough of an answer.  
  
Raphael stared and then shook his head. Not even a minute later, he was walking towards Magnus, engulfing him in a hug. These displays of affection were rare between them but Magnus cherished each one.  
  
"I don't know how you did it," Raphael said against his ear, "but thank you, Magnus."  
  
As a constant in this conversation, Magnus didn't say anything but hugged him back. What mattered was that Raphael was back to his old self and even though he was still very much in love with the human, at least Father didn't know.  
  
And he hoped Father would never know.  
  
With a last smile between them, Magnus exited his brother's chambers.  
  
Raphael got something right: he didn't sell his soul. In fact, he didn't trade anything important for him, like his wings. Technically, he was still him. Magnus, prodigy angel and son, the best of his kind according to Father.  
  
And yet, he didn't feel the same.  
  
Alexander saw a part of him that Magnus was sure never existed; he was sure that he was incapable to feel something so human. Lust. Lust for a demon, of all things.  
  
He knew it was a trick, an illusion, just to throw him off but the thing was he couldn't stop thinking about it. Even when a human's soul was on the line, deep down, Magnus didn't want the illusion to end, to see where it would lead.  
  
Because deep down Magnus wanted it and he would be lying if he said he didn't want it now. Really feel those hands on him.  
  
Would he feel guilty after that? Would he feel disgusted with himself? Magnus didn't know. What he did know was that he wanted to feel again.  
  


∞

  
  
He couldn't believe he was standing there. Now he could understand why humans would go to such lengths when lust was involved.  
  
Magnus was aware that every angel, even Father, could see him doing nefarious business but again, he couldn't help it. Curiosity, more than anything, got the best of him. Maybe the worst too.  
  
So, he marched into the building, ignoring that side of his head telling him that flying would be faster. He took a look at the mechanical box that humans use to climb up between floors (thank you, Ragnor) and used it too.  
  
All the way up to the last floor.  
  
When the door opened to a luxurious home, Magnus couldn't help to gawk at the scenary. How on earth a demon managed to have all this? He shook his head at his own stupidity. _Lying his way up, that's how._  
  
Magnus looked around, taking everything in before Alexander showed up. Maybe even taking a moment to calm the sudden nerves at the prospect of being there because there was no turning back. He wouldn't back out.  
  
"Be still my beating heart."  
  
Magnus spun around.  
  
And there he was, in his all tallness glory, filling up his suit in all the right places. That warm sensation came back, setting in his gut and spreading around.  
  
Magnus should be the one to tell that to his own heart.  
  
"What are you doing here, angel?" He asked, but his knowing smirk was enough to let Magnus know that Alexander knew what was going on.  
  
"I came to pay you back."  
  
He was a good soldier but a bad liar and Alexander knew that too, by the way he chuckled.  
  
"You know I didn't need payment but A+ for the effort."  
  
He lowered his gaze, not quite sure how to hold the other's gaze. It was too much.  
  
"Why are you here, Magnus?" His voice sounded closer, but Magnus wouldn't dare to look up.  
  
"I think you know" Magnus whispered.  
  
Alexander hummed; he felt it deep in his bones. Magnus forced himself not to react.  
  
"I need you to say it."  
  
"Since when do you need permission to do something?" Magnus asked, this time looking up, finding himself looking into hazel eyes. Suddenly, he felt breathless.  
  
"I want to know that you really want it."  
  
Magnus swallowed. There was no turning back.  
  
"I want it. I want you." Alexander hummed, getting closer. "But don't be mistaken. This doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Of course, angel."  
  
Magnus nodded once and with a last look, he took hold of Alexander's shirt and made him leaned down, connecting his lips with his own.  
  
It wasn't what he was expecting but it was everything that he wanted. Those plump lips were firm but soft against his and Magnus couldn't get enough. Circling his arms against his neck, he deepened the kiss, feeling Alexander doing the same with his hips.  
  
They were chest to chest, no distance whatsoever between them.  
  
This time, it wouldn't be an illusion.  


**Author's Note:**

> Now you may be thinking "okay but like, Magnus is so conflicted, why???" Well, in my mind, Magnus view feelings as a waste of time and energy and the moment everything that he's feeling come flooding back, it's too much and he gets conflicted and scared (something you'll see in the second part) but still, he wants to feel, he wants to want and it's wrong that he's doing it with a demon. That's why it's perfectly wrong ;)


End file.
